Along with development of the Internet, a communication application (such as a social application, a voice over Internet Protocol (IP) application and Internet-based communication between users supported in an Internet communication manner) has become a mainstream communication, a user may send information (such as a bank account and a password) relating to personal privacy of the user through a communication application under some conditions. In such a case, interception of data in a communication process may cause invasions to the personal information of the user and even cause life and property loss of the user.
According to a related technology, communication data bearing information is usually encrypted in a transmission process, and the communication data is decrypted to present the information after the information is transmitted to a target terminal (such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer and a laptop computer). Such a technology may only prevent the communication data from being stolen in the transmission process. In the related technology, there is yet no effective solution to guarantee security of the information and prevent the information from being maliciously stolen in a process of presenting information to the target terminal.